pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SwordKnight
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - :I imagine you need a siggy or did you just scratch off your name in the Sandbox for fun? ::I'm just testing some stuff before I make a signature. :::I can make you one- I'm known for creating siggys for people- and even get requests at other wikis... :::: Can you make 1 for me plz? :::::Wait here. Uhhh... well you know what I mean... ::::::Paste this: into the sig box on your preferences page and check the little box underneath... :::::::Thanks. ~Sword Knight~ ::::::::Ur welcome. :::::::::So...what do we do now? ::::::::::Eat Cake? JaAm? :::::::::::THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!!111!! Until I get one. ::::::::::::Yesh! Another Portal fan!!! W00t! Android Hell is a real place... ::::::::::::: *gets a cake* ~Sword Knight~ 00:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::*Eats it outta ur hands* ::::::::::::::: lol. *gets more cake and goes to the Kirby Wikia* ~Sword Knight~ 15:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::U running punk? You want me to ban there? ::::::::::::::::::U suggested on the Kirby Wikia that we eat cake again, so i'm bringing it to the Kirby Wikia. ~Sword Knight~ 19:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: *gets another cake, and leaves it here* ~Sword Knight~ 19:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I love Portal (In case you couldn't tell) and if they make Portal 2 it would be cool if you got other weapons in conjunction with the Portal gun as well as exploring the world outside of Aperture Science. I think that Portal 2 could expand upon Portal the same way Pikmin 2 expanded upon Pikmin. Portal-Kombat ...Hehe, had to delete the *Sysop* out of my sig. I'm only a sysop on Pikcannon-not. Portal-Kombat :yea itn would be cool if they made a sequel. ~Sword Knight~ 01:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::They are making a sequel... ::: They are? Thanks. --~Sword Knight~ 18:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::YAY! ::::: w00t!!! --~Sword Knight~ 01:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: *gets some nachos* ~Sword Knight~ 01:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::This was a triumph, :::::::: Actually, This is a triumph. At least I think it is... ~Sword Knight~ 18:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Aw yeh you're right... :::::::::: *gets moar nachos* 207.112.57.7 15:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ...Almost forgot to log in. ~Sword Knight~ 15:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well, i wAnt thOse Nachos. NOW!! GIMME GIMME... gimme.... gi--... (HUFF PUUFFF) (Breathes hard) I-HUFF NEE-PUFFF DD-HUFF NACH-PUFF OESSS-HUFF PUFF now!The one and only, Peanut64. : Calm down. Just take some. *gives Peanut64 some nachos* ~Sword Knight~ 12:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Lucas used the Moar Nacho Snatcher! The 207.112.57.7's Moar Nachos disappeared! Lucas ate the Moar Nachos! Lucas felt sick. Portal-Kombat Boney sniffed the 207.112.57.7! (Smells like a SwordKnight! Smells weak against DINNER) Portal-Kombat :This DINNER is what all true wariors strive fore! ::The 207.112.57.7 became angry! The 207.112.57.7 flung a rock at Lucas using a slingshot! ~Sword Knight~ 12:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Crys sent out LUCARIO! *Clicks MOVES* *Clicks Aura Sphere* ::::Lucas took MORTAL DAMAGE!... But Robotnik's Memento granted him strength! PINGAS increased by 40! Portal-Kombat :::::Robotnik gets FALCON PAWNCHED and star fox does a barrel roll!Thegloober216 16:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::All of the sudden, some guys rushed into the room! It was Star Wolf! Wolf: I can't let you do that, Fox. Wolf FIRED HIS LAZOR. Slippy tried a somersault and took Mortal Damage! Portal-Kombat ::::::: ~SwordKnight~ summoned a Blade Knight and a Sword Knight! ~SwordKnight~: Wolf, Your firin' you lazor, eh? Lessee how ya like our lasers!!! ~SwordKnight~, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight used Sword Beam! It caused a 1 Hit K.O.!!! It even blasted Wolf out of the area!!!!! ~SwordKnight~ had a Smart Bomb thrown at him by Panther! ~Sword Knight~ 23:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) The Now-Identified SwordKnight's Smart Bomb exploded! 300 HP of Damage to the Now-Identified SwordKnight! Leon called for help! (Meta Knight drops into battle) Help arrived! Meta Knight used his FINAL SMASH and dealt 95 HP of Damage to Blade Knight and the Now-Identified Swordknight! Panther acted like a jerk. Portal-Kombat : became enraged! Sword Knight and Blade Knight walked out of the area to get more nachos. blasts Meta Knight out of the area using the ?! attack! The ?! attack hindered everyone's speed by 1. Sword Knight and Blade Knight came back holding a plate of nachos. Leon & Panther take in 125 HP woth of damage from the ?! attack! eats the nachos. recovers 30 HP. Panther's jerkish taunting was countered by the power of nachos! Panther was instantly defeated! Lucas called for a Mr. Saturn. Mr. Saturn arrived! Lucas tossed the Mr. Saturn at the Nacho Platter. Nachos spilled everywhere, causing a Nacho Tornado! 335 HP of Damage to Blade Knight, SwordKnight, Boney, Leon and Lucas! Mr. Saturn takes 0 damage. Portal-Kombat kicked Mr. Saturn out of the area! Mr. Saturn was defeated! The nacho tornado brought melted cheese into the area! Te Nachos became the Nachos & Cheese (healing 65 more HP than nachos by themselves)! Leon, Lucas & Boney ate Nachos & Cheese! Leon, Lucas & Boney had food poisoning, and got sick! They left the area. ,Crystal_Lucario, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight (Sword Knight as in the Sword Knight that was summoned with Blade Knight) defeated all the enemies! Crystal_lucario gained 1429 exp. points. gained 1418 exp. points. Sword & Blade Knight were distracted by some nachos, and didn't notice that they got exp. points, so they let themselves lose the exp. points that they could've obtained! The enemy left a present! Inside the present, there was a... SUPER NEW YEARS EVE BOMB?! WTF- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Portal-Kombat Because there are no more remaining combatants, the battle is, by definition, over. Portal-Kombat *opens pause menu* *items* *selects Max Revive x 4* *uses Revive x 4 on Crystal_Lucario, , Blade Knight, and Sword Knight* Crystal_Lucario, ,Blade Knight, and Sword Knight were revived! *selects Nachos & Cheese* Crystal_Lucario, ,Blade Knight, and Sword Knight gained 95 HP! *exits pause menu* *Overworld Area* *plays on my DS Lite* ~Sword Knight~ 22:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *DS Lite screen suddenly flickers, then shuts off and cheese oozes out of the microphone* For some reason, the DS Lite stopped working. It appears to be clogged with an excess of putrid nacho cheese. Or is this simply Nintendo's way of forcing its customers to buy the DSi? Portal-Kombat : *opens pause menu* : *selects items* : *selects Tissue* : *folds tissue and cleans the DS Lite* : *the DS starts working again* : : Yes!!! *plays New Super Mario Bros.* The DS Lite became the DS Lite Which Reeks of Putrid Nacho Cheese. *plays Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks" Oh this looks like a good game. (Title screen opens, Link is on a train fighting Ganon who has also turned into a giant evil train) ...Ummmmmmm.... OK....... I'd better play Pikmin 3 instead *plays Pikmin 3* (Title screen opens, it's the Hotel Mario intro only Mario, Luigi and Bowser are replaced with Olimar, Louie and Emperor Bulblax) ...It's been one of those days. Portal-Kombat